


Always, R.

by dinglepotter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglepotter/pseuds/dinglepotter
Summary: This is taken from prompt that @sugdenspecial received and which she sent to me. I may be wrong with prison protocol so apologies. Enjoy! I may write a few follow up chapters, it depends if anyone wants it. Originally posted on tumblr.





	

Aaron cursed multiple times as soon as he received the letter. How could Robert be so stupid? Robert had never been the type of person to write letters, so why now? When Aaron was in prison the last thing he wanted was the whole god damn prison finding out he was gay. He had hid the letter as soon as it was handed to him and he had seen the neat scrawl of his name on the front. There was a hole in the mattress, which he can only guess a previous inmate had made in order to hide things, he wonders if it was similar to what he was currently hiding now. For the next two hours, the letter was all Aaron thought about. Should he read it? Did he even risk reading it? Thoughts swirled round his head, cursing Robert for even sending the letter in the first place being one of them. Ethan had been gone for a little over an hour. Aaron could only guess with the light slowly fading in the cell. He didn’t know what Ethan was doing, didn’t care really. He didn’t care about much really lately, except his weekly visits. They was only thing that was keeping him sane. It felt like his skin was itching every time he thought of the letter. He wanted to read it. God he did. But it was such a big risk doing so. Oh what the hell. He doubled checked the cell door to make sure no one was lingering outside and took out the letter and ripped it open.

_Aaron_

_God. I didn’t know it was going to be this hard. When I saw you and realised you didn’t want me touching you, I didn’t know where to put myself. That’s what our whole relationship is based upon. Those little touches, letting the other one know that we’re here and we’re going nowhere. And to have that taken away from me, from us, it’s killing me Aaron. I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you. You’re the one banged up with horrible, horrible people and I’m at home with our family and I’m the one moaning? I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. If we had just talked that night. If we’d just listened to each other instead of lashing out, if I hadn’t of taken my ring off, none of this would be happening. We would be married or planning the wedding, planning our honeymoon. Barcelona still appeal to you? I’m looking at the best places to visit in Barcelona as I write this. Aaron, we’ve got to go. You’d love it. Liv is missing you, so is Chas. But I’ve took them out a few times to distract them and it seems to be working. I’m keeping strong for them and I feel like for once I’m doing something right. Can you believe your sister and mum now get on with me? Crazy right? Anyway. I think the nights are the hardest. That’s when we’d have our daily catch ups. That’s when I’d pull you in close and wrap my 6ft frame around you and protect you and make you feel safe. Instead there’s half an empty bed and with you gone it’s too big. I’ll stop rambling but just know that I’m doing everything in my power to get you out of there. Even if it means you have to have one of those chunky, god awful ankle bracelets or you have to attend therapy. I’m doing everything I possibly can to get you home. And I won’t stop until you are. Always, R._

He’s thankful that Robert doesn’t leave his full name but it just makes him cry even more. The fact that they both have to hide who they really are, after all those years of hiding themselves, they’re both back at square one. Aaron wipes his eyes when he feels the paper being ripped out his grip. He thinks it’s Ethan and he doesn’t panic too much until he looks up and see’s it’s the bald guy from the other day. He’s noticed that the guy has been looking at him a lot lately but he just brushed it off. The last thing he wants is more time added on to his sentence.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He know he doesn’t sound polite but that’s his letter and no one else needs to hear it or see it. Baldy has a different idea though because he strides out of the cell and calls all the other cell mates out of their cells. Aaron watches as they all race out, eager to find out what’s going on. Baldy stands at the railing, with the letter in his hand and coughs.

"I’ve got a bitta entertainment for you guys this evening!“ All the prisoners start talking amongst themselves and laughing at what’s to come. They’ve clearly seen this happen before.

"Please just- just give it back” He’s aware he sounds desperate but god, he hasn’t even served a month yet and when they found what’s in that letter. They’ll know. And he knows he won’t be able to survive another 11 months in this place. Even with a family waiting for him back home. Baldy starts to reads the letter and Aaron feels himself zone out. He can’t do this. He can’t survive prison. He doesn’t know when Baldy stops reading the letter, he doesn’t hear him tear it up either, doesn’t see him grab a lighter from another cell mate and burn it in front of him. He wouldn’t be able to tell you if that angered Baldy or not. He’s soon brought out of whatever state he was in when he feels hands grab his arms and pin him up against the wall. He hears his back slam into the wall and he groans out in pain. This is it. He feels the first punch hit his stomach and he doubles over. _Liv. Robert. Mum._ That’s all he can think of. What are they going to do if he dies? How will they cope? Punch after punch is directed at him, in various places they hit him, directing all their anger and hatred they’ve obviously been storing into Aaron’s body. Eventually he feels the hands on his arms disappear and he collapses to the floor.

“That’s for being gay” it’s Baldy who’s leaning over him, spitting the last word out in disgust. Aaron has never been ashamed of who he is, not for a long time and not even now. He just wishes the pain would go away. This is it, he thinks again. This is how he dies.


End file.
